Prisoner of darkness
by Nikki0Chan
Summary: "Stupid book!" She throws it across the room. Bella has found an ancient book that sends mysterious warnings about her life. Now, it's all over the news. Her parents pack up and move to Forks Washington for a fresh start. Just when Bella started to feel better, her book is telling her to avoid the people she wants to be with most. Can she find a way to brake free of this book?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, honey, come on. It's time to get up." My mom shook my shoulder, trying to get me out of bed.

"mmmmm, no thanks." I said pulling the covers over my head.

"Oh for Christ's sakes!" She pulled the covers completely off the bed.

"MOM!" I exclaimed trying to yank the covers back over me.

"Don't you Mom me, it's time to get up and go to school." She put the blanket beside the bed and walked into my closet, grabbing who knows what out of it.

"it's ok mom, you don't have to get anything out for me, I've already decided I'm not going." I said pulling my knees to my chest.

"oh yes you are, I'm tired of this Isabella, no one here is going to know who you are, now hurry up and get dressed, your father is downstairs waiting to give you a ride." My mom turned on her heal and left me alone, assuming I was actually going to get ready.

"Yeah, sure they won't'." I mumbled to myself.

Sup everyone, the name is Isabella Swan, Bella if you please though. Today is allegedly my first day at Forks High. I will be attending as a senior, but I have decided not to go. Who needs school anyway right? No need for me to go to college or anything. Apparently my life is already planned out. You see, there's this ancient book my parents found in one of our old houses, (we've moved 10 times). This book had my name in it, pretty much telling my future, and no matter what I did, the damned thing was always right. What was even creepier is that sometimes the content of the book would change. Depending on what I do in certain situations. My parents took it to some book maniac and asked him what it meant. He said he had no idea and asked if he could keep the book for further research. And of course my awesome parents let him. He then took the book and made it known to every reporter that there was a fortune telling book, and everything went downhill from there.

Everywhere I went, someone would find out I was the girl that had this oh so amazing book. I wish I could just burn the damn thing. Trust me, I've tried, but it's indestructible. And no matter how many times I try to 'lose' it, it always finds its way back. I was constantly being bombarded with unwanted attention. Reporters asked me if there was a way to read someone else's future, I told them no. They wanted to know if I knew what was going to happen way into the future, truth is, no. The book doesn't so much tell my whole future I guess, but kinda lets me know what's gunna go down in the next few days. And today, it's telling I'm going to start my first day of school at Forks High. So of course, I'm not going.

"Bella! Let's go!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

Ok, so maybe I am going. But not willingly.

I went into my closet and grabbed my favorite pair of blue jeans, death the kid, t-shirt and black convers. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put my hair into a pony tail. Once I was dressed and ready to go, I grabbed my messenger back off my chair and went downstairs where my parents were waiting.

"Bella, sweety, are you really wearing that on your first day?" My mom looked at my outfit with disgust.

"Yeah, I'ts comfy." I said opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

"What about all those skirts and blouses I bought you? They would look much nicer on you."

I took a swig of the orange juice from the carton. "These cloths are fine mom, but thanks for letting me know I look bad."

"That's not what I meant, and would you use a glass please?" she said pointing at the orange juice.

"Nah, I'm done anyway." I put the juice back and grabbed my dad's egg sandwich from his hands as he was about to take a bite.

He looked at his empty hands a bit confused, "what just happened?"

"Come on Dad, gotta get me to school remember?" I asked walking backward towards the door.

"Pffft, drive yourself." He said getting up to find more food.

"Well, I would love to, but seeing how I don't have a car, and you have to get to the station in," I looked at the clock above our sink, "10 minutes, we should probably get going."

My dad looked at my mom and they had their own silent conversation. My mom nodded and my dad reached into his pocket. He pulled something out and threw it to me.

I caught it with one hand and looked down to see a lone key resting in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked dangling the key in front of me

"The key to your truck." My dad said.

"My truck," I looked blankly at them, "I don't have a truck."

"Oh really?" my dad looked amused, "Well, I guess that truck out in the driveway is just for looks then?"

I ran out the front door and there it was, my very own, rusty red truck.

"It's really mine?" I asked, but then got a little suspicious, "What's the catch?"

"Is it really so hard to believe that we just wanted to get you a present?" My mom asked a little sad.

"Um, yes." I said.

"The catch is that you try to actually like it here." My dad said.

"Well, I will _try_, but I'm not making any promises." I said swinging the key on my finger.

"That's all we ask. Now get your butt to school." My dad said shoving me toward my truck.

Hmm, my truck, has a nice ring to it don't ya think?

On my way to the school I made sure I had everything in my bag. Yes, even that annoying book everyone seems to think is so cool.

I pulled into the schools parking lot and found a place to park, it wasn't too difficult, the place was practically deserted.

I pulled out the book and turned to today's date 9/4/2013, let's see what this book has in store for me today.

_There is a young man, Edward, avoid him at all costs, and everyone he associates with. Beware of the girl named Jessica, she is more evil then she looks. Avoid contact with a young man named mike, he has less then honorable intentions…JB…_

Seriously? That's all? I mean, not that it doesn't do this all the time, but you'd think it would have more important things to tell me other than guys and girls to avoid.

I picked up the book and looked at it "And who are you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with? Stupid book." I tossed it back into my bag and got out of my car.

I shut the trucks door and started to walk toward the office building, when I felt like I was being watched.

I looked around and kept walking. When I entered the building I felt a little better.

Walking into the office, a stout women sat behind the desk reading a book. As I got closer I saw the book title, _50 shades of Gray_. I couldn't help but snort a little. The women looked up and quickly shoved the book to the side.

"What can I do for you?" She asked blushing slightly.

"I just came here to get my schedule and what not." I said a little board.

"Name?" she asked going to the filing cabinet.

"Isabella Swan." I waited for some kind of reaction but never got one. Huh.

"Oh, you must be the new chief of police's daughter." She said handing me a file.

"Yup, that's me. Is this all I need?" I asked gesturing toward the folder.

"Yes, that has your schedule and a map should you need it." She said reaching for her porn book.

"Alrighty, thanks, have fun reading." I said and quickly walked out the door.

Opening the folder I pulled out my schedule,

_**1**__**st**__** period Composition 2 8:00-9:50 rm 12A**_

_**2**__**nd**__** period Realistic Art 9:55-11:00 rm 22C**_

_**Lunch 11:05-11:45 Cafeteria**_

_**3**__**rd**__** period Biology 11:50-1:00 rm 15B**_

_**4**__**th**__** period Folk Lore 1:05-2:45 rm 6A**_

Well, didn't seem too bad. All classes that I liked, especially art and composition. Never taken Folk Lore before, but sounded interesting, and Biology would be a breeze. It's such an easy class.

Not paying attention as I tried to shove the schedule in to my bag, I accidently knocked into someone, sending us both to the ground.

"Uhg, are you ok?" Asked a kind voice.

I looked up to meet a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Y-yeah. Um, sorry about that, should watch where I'm going." I said talking the hand the person offered.

"Nah, it's ok, I wasn't really paying attention either. I'm Mike by the way."

I stood up and looked at him, "Mike you say? I'm Bella."

He wasn't to bad looking. Blonde hair cropped short, toned, tall, you know, the sportsy lookin kind.

"Well, Bella, is there anything more I can do for you? I feel bad for knocking you flat on the ground." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks but no, no harm no foul. I have to get to class though." I said starting to walk in the direction he came from.

"See you around Bella." Mike called out.

"You bet!" I shouted back.

Jeez book, I thought you said to avoid him? He seems nice enough.

I walked down the hall and turned around the corner. My class was the only one down this hall, kinda weird. I walked into the classroom and sat in one of the few remaining chairs. I snatched the one by the window, not that the view was all that fantastic, but still.

Just as the bell rang the rest of the students walked in, behind them was the teacher.

"Morning everyone," He said turning to the white board.

"My name is Mr. Langdon, I am not here to baby sit you and I am not here to give you a free pass through your senior year." He said looking at a few of the guys sitting in the back.

"Throughout this course we are going to be reading a few books, selected by yours truly." He took a bow.

"Please take a sheet and pass it behind you," He said giving each row a stack of papers. "This is the list of books and assignments that go along with each book. I will know if you try to cheat using the internet, you can only reword it so many times. I want everyone's work to be as original as you all are."

There were multiple groans through the room.

"It's not that bad, I promise you." Mr. Langdon said.

"Now, I want all of you to come up and grab a copy of our first book, The Great Gatsby, and sit quietly, read the first 5 chapters and write a brief summery when you are finished. If you don't finish in class, consider it your homework." Mr. Langdon walked to his desk and sat down, reading over a few papers before picking up the book and started reading it himself.

I got the reading done and had just finished the summery when the bell rang.

I stood up and put everything in my bag. Walking out the door Mr. Langdon called my name.

"Ms. Swan, may I have a word please?" He asked

"Um, sure?" I hadn't done anything wrong. Did I?

"You finished that assignment rather quickly, have you by chance read the book before?" He asked knowingly.

"Um, yeah. It was a required read in my previous school." I explained

"Then I trust you will give me your best writings then?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, that's all then." He ended the conversation and went back to his reading.

I had art next. Art was by far my favorite. I loved to draw and doodle when I got the chance.

When I got to class, there was only one seat left. Next to a girl, she had a pixie cut hair style and was bent over drawing something.

I sat down next to her, trying not to interrupt her zone. As I was putting my things under the table, I happened to get a glimpse of what she was drawing. It was a self-portrait, she was drawing herself sitting at the very same table, and another character sitting next to her, which looked a lot like me.

Cautiously I tapped her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, but have we met before?" I asked

The Pixie girl looked up with wide bright purple eyes. Contacts?

"Oh my gosh!" The girl looked from me to her picture, back to me. "I can't believe it!"

"Uh, yeah. But like I asked before, have we met?" I was just a bit confused.

The girl started giggling. "No, but I know we are going to be best friends," She offered her hand. "I'm Alice."

"B-Bella." I took her hand and shook it.

"So, um, what's with the drawing?" I asked quietly.

"humm, I'm not sure. I just got an itchy feeling in my hand and kinda let it work on its own. Kinda zoned out in the process. Sorry about that, happens a lot actually." Alice explained.

"That's ok. Sorry to interrupt you." I took out my drawing pad and started doodling.

After that, Alice just sat quietly next to me, continuing on her intent drawings. The teacher wasn't in today so all we had to do was behave and pretend to know what we were supposed to do. The sub didn't really know what the lesson was for the day.

After art I got in line to the cafeteria. This was the part I hated most about first days. You don't know anyone and are not quite sure where to sit.

Grabbing bottled water and a slice of pizza, I found a lone table to sit at. I didn't mind being alone. It could be quite liberating at times. I guess today wasn't one of those times though. It sucks being alone on your first day. Makes you realize just how much of an outsider you really are.

"Hey there." I looked up and saw mike sitting across from me.

"Uh, hi?" What was he doing here?

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"I suppose not." I said taking a bite of pizza.

"How's your first day so far?"

"Meh, it isn't the worst I've ever had." I said looking around. There had to be at least 600 students in the cafeteria now.

"It's cause you met me." He said looking smug.

"Oh, of course. My life would be a catastrophe if I hadn't met you." I said sarcastically.

"Ouch, girls gotta bite." Another guy slid into the spot next to me.

"Bella, this is my friend Braydon. Braydon this is Bella." Mike explained pointing to the new guy.

"Hi." I said

"Hi to you too. And just so you know, we are about to have some company." He whispered in my ear pointing toward a group of girls walking out of the lunch line.

The girl leading the line was tall, blonde and had a little too much makeup on. She took a seat next to Mike, giving me a mean look. Jeez, what did I do?

"Hi there," the girl said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm Jessica, and these are my friends Lauren, Sarah, Brittany and Angela."

They all took turns nodding when there name was called. Angela was the first to speak.

"So you are the new student huh? I just moved here about six months ago. Don't worry, all the unwanted attention will fade eventually." She said giving me a sympathetic look.

"I sure hope so," I whispered, "All the stares are starting to give me the heeby jeebys."

We both giggled.

I sat quietly eating while the rest of the group continued chattering. They were talking about the football game on Friday. Apparently I was right about Mike being all sportsy; he was on the football team.

I was getting a bit bored with their conversation so I started looking around. I saw a few familiar faces from my classes. I was looking toward the cafeteria doors when they walked in. This group stood out from the rest of the students. They had an air of seniority over them. Alice was in this group. She was holding hands with of the guys that she walked in with. They were all very beautiful. Anyone would be put to shame by being in the same room as them. I know that's how I felt.

Alice saw me and gave me a quick smile and wave. This got her some dirty looks from the rest of her group, the guy she was holding hands with just shrugged.

"Hey, Jessica?" I said getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Who are they?" I said pointing to the table the gorgeous group sat down at.

"Oh them? They are the Cullen's, and Whitlock's." She said looking bored. "The big guy is Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, The guy sitting next to the pixie, Alice Cullen, is Jasper Whitlock, and the last guy with the sour expression and awesome copper hair is Edward Cullen." She got a defeated look, "but don't bother with any of them, they're either taken or too good for us measly low life's."

The guy with the wild copper hair smirked. Almost as if he heard her say that.

"Oh, I've met Alice. She's in my art class. She seemed nice enough."

Jessica looked shocked. "Alice talked to you?!"

"W-well, just briefly, but yeah?"

"Hmph, well don't get used to it. They only keep to their own little group." She said a little upset.

This girl. Can't say I can blame them from wanting to keep to themselves. I would if _I_ could.

I finished my lunch and took my tray up. I had the feeling that I was being watched again. I took a quick glance around the cafeteria. I didn't seem like anyone was watching me. I looked out the cafeteria doors just as someone turned around the corner.

I walked out meaning to go after them. I got into the hall as the person left the school. I couldn't ditch school on my first day. Lucky for them to, I totally would have kicked their ass. Or at least try to anyway.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I went to my locker to grab my bag. I had Biology next. Hopefully I could just pretend to pay attention in this class. I have already taken AP Biology so this class would be a breeze.

The bell rang just as walked into the classroom. The class was packed already, Mike waved to me from the back, he was sitting with Jessica. There was only one seat left and it was next to one of the Cullen's. Edward I think.

My heart was pounding as I walked toward the table. Please don't let me trip, please don't let me trip, please don't let me trip!

I sat down and let out a sigh, phew, crises diverted.

The teacher started handing out a sheet of paper to everyone, "Alright let's settle down. My name is Mr. Watchmen. I want one of you at your table to write down your name and put it in this basket. After we are done with that you will pick out a slip and that person will be your lab partner for the rest of the year. Once everyone has picked out a slip I want you and your partner to come up so I can write it down, there will be no switching!" He said sternly.

Everyone put their name in the basket, including Edward. So I would be picking a name. He started in our row first. Gradually he made it to me so I picked a slip of paper and held it in my hands, afraid to look.

Mr. Watchmen made it all the way around the classroom then told us to look at our slips.

_Edward Cullen_

I took a quick glance at him, he was sitting as far from me as he could. This was going to be a long semester.

I turned toward Edward and held up the slip of paper in front of me, "I guess we're partners."

He looked over at me, looking down on me with disgust. "Just don't hold me back, I will get a new partner if you think you are just gunna let me do all the work."

"D-don't worry, I won't."

"We'll see."

We walked up to the desk together, "Ah, Cullen and? I don't believe I have seen you before." He said referring to me.

"I'm Isabella Swan, today is my first day."

"Oh yes, I know your Father, used to be good friends back in the day."

"You knew my dad?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Sure, he used to live here when he was around your age. He moved away to go college."

"Oh, he never told me."

"Well, Cullen and Swan, you two should be good lab partners, as I understand it Bella you have taken an AP Biology course in the past?"

"Yes sir. I was a little to advanced for their regular level of Biology." I wasn't trying to be smug, but sure did sound like it.

"Good. I can expect at least one group to do their work like they're supposed at least." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Now run along, I'm sure you both have a class to get to." He said shooing us away.

Edward rushed out of the classroom. I followed after him, going to my last class of the day. Thank god!

As it turned out, I had Folk Lore with all the Cullen's. Alice waved at me and patted the desk next to her. The rest of the group gave her a dirty look, but she just stuck her tongue out. So I walked to the back of the room instead, sitting as far from them as I could. No need to get on their bad side. Alice looked a bit disappointed and gave her friends a death glare.

A good looking man was sitting at his desk, not saying a word, just waiting for all the students to stop talking. After a few minutes, he got fed up and threw a marker to the back of the room. Nearly hitting me I might add.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the teacher.

"Are we done now? Or am I still interrupting everyone's conversations?"

Silence filled the room.

"Good, now, welcome to Folk Lore 101. What we learn in this classroom is not meant to be taken seriously. If you do, that's fine, means you have a great imagination." He walked to the chalk board. "My name is Mr. Saltzman."

"Our main focus this semester is vampires, witches and werewolves." He looked across the classroom, eyes landing on the Cullen's.

During class he went on and on about how there were many different myths and legends of each creature. But made sure to let us know how dangerous they were. Our homework for the class was to go home do research on Forks Washington to see if we could find any lore about this small town.

When the bell rang, I was relieved. It had been a long day and I just wanted to go home. Shoving all of my things into my bag, I rushed out into the parking lot. Grabbing the keys out of my pocket I started my truck. I spotted Alice talking with Edward; whatever she was saying to him didn't make him happy. He was shaking his head and looked upset. Just then he looked right at me. My heart started pounding in my chest. This guy was gorgeous. What was I doing again? Oh yeah, going home. How do I do that? Trying to get my thoughts together I put my truck in gear and headed home.

At home my mom was on the couch watching tv.

"Is that you Isabella?" She called out.

"Yeah mom." I replied.

I heard her get up and walk into the kitchen.

"How was your first day?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"It was alright. I made a couple friends. My classes should be easy, nothing I can't handle."

"Well I'm glad to hear you day went well. I have chicken in the oven for dinner tonight. Your dad won't be joining us tonight, they need him at the station to help catch up on backed up paper work."

"Alright, I'm going up to my room, I want to get started on my homework. Call me when dinner's ready." I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to my room.

Dumping out my bag, that book landed in my lap. Huh, somehow I had managed to forget all about it.

Opening it up, it didn't have anything more to say other than repeatedly telling me how dangerous the Cullen group is. Telling me to pay attention in my Folk lore class and that Mike was bad news.

I just wanted to take a nap. I didn't really have any homework to do other than research on this little town for lore about it.

I kicked off my shoes and lied down on my bed, hugging my body pillow. I grabbed my I-pod from my night stand and put my headphones in. Eventually I started getting drowsy; sleep came over me and took me to a realm of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't wake up until my alarm went off for school. I felt well rested seeing how I went to bed at 8:30 the night before. I hopped into the shower really quickly and got dressed for school.

Getting all my books and what not back into my bag, I realized I had forgotten about researching folk lore on the town for class today. I didn't have time to look it up on the computer so hopefully Mr. Saltzman wouldn't ask me for any today.

I was about to grab my cursed book when I noticed it lying open on the floor. Words displaying on it before my eyes. I hated it when it did things like this. It's one thing to just read it, but to see words actually forming on the page, is really spooky.

_In Folklore 101 mention the Quilett Tribe from LA Push. There is Lore about there being a pack of man changing to wolf._

Yeah…no

I don't think I will be. Not if you're telling me to. Spooky piece of junk.

Throwing it into my bag I ran downstairs and grabbed a pop tart and left the house to leave for school. Once again I was the first one to arrive. I really needed to do something about that. Oh well I guess.

Since the sun was out I decided to sit under a tree. The ground wasn't wet and the air smelled clean and crisp. School didn't start for another 15 minutes anyway, why not enjoy myself?

But of course it was short lived, cause not too much later I felt someone kick my shoe.

Looking up I saw Edward staring down at me.

"Yes?" I asked a little upset.

He didn't say anything, just shook his head and walked away. The bell rang a few minutes after he left. I grabbed my bag and went through the same routine as yesterday.

In Art I plopped down into my seat. I wasn't feeling it today. I wanted to go home and watch a movie or something.

"Good morning Bella." Alice said sliding into the seat next to me.

"Hey, Alice." I nodded.

"You feeling alright?" She put her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, just a case of the bored out of my mind blues." I huffed.

"Hmm, they should make a medication for that." She giggled.

"They really should." I pulled out my sketch pad and pencil and started doodling. Once again the teacher wasn't in today so we were off the hook for any assignments.

"Hey Alice, can I ask you something?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course, what's up?" She gave me her full attention.

"Did I do something wrong?" she gave me a weird look, "I mean, yesterday your friends gave me some pretty dirty looks, and your brother, Edward I think, gave me the cold shoulder in class yesterday." I needed to know what I did to offend these people.

"Umm, I'm not really sure what their problem is." She said a little too innocently.

"You sure?" I pressed.

"Yup, don't worry they'll come around."

"Okay."

"Would you like to sit with me today?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"Sit with you where?"

"At lunch silly, and in our last class." She had her puppy eyes on full force.

"I guess. But if I get one bad look from your group, I'm AWOL." I told her.

"You got it."

After that we didn't talk for the rest of the class. Alice zoned out and went to her own little world.

When the bell rang for lunch I was a little nervous. I grabbed my bottled water and basco sticks and looked for Alice.

She was waving at me from her table, at the moment it was just her and Jasper. I made my way over and sat across from her.

"Glad you decided to sit with me today Bella." She smiled.

I smiled back and took a bite of my basco stick.

A few minutes later the rest of the group trailed in. The biggest one, Emmett I think, plopped down beside me with the biggest grin on his face.

"Well well well, look who we have here." He said bumping my shoulder.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Emmett, I do believe you owe me $15." Jasper said.

"Yeah, whatever man." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and gave it to Jasper.

I gave Alice a questioning look.

"Emmett didn't think you would have the balls to sit with us. Jasper bet 15 dollars that you did." She explained.

I laughed. What a crazy thing to do. "Thanks for believing in me Jasper."

He nodded and smiled.

Rosalie sat down next to Emmett and Edward sat next to Jasper on the other side of the table, across from me. Edward was the only one without a tray of food. All he had was a water bottle full of some dark red liquid that he nursed all through lunch. Gotta say, this bunch was way out of the ordinary. Alice wasn't the only one with the freaky eyes, Emmett had really bright blue eyes, as did Rosalie, Jasper had golden eyes, but Edwards eyes were by far the freakiest. He had black eyes. I wonder if they all wore contacts or something.

All through lunch, Edward ignored me. He never made eye contact with me but I swear I felt him looking at me from time to time.

Someone was talking to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

Alice and Jasper chuckled, "I said, would you like to come stay over this weekend with me?"

I was shocked, "Really?"

"Really, we would have so much fun. We could do each other's makeup and watch movies pig out on pizza and popcorn!" She was practically jumping out of her seat. "And Esme would really like to meet you, so would Carlisle."

"Who are they?"

Edward snorted and gave me a baffled look, "Our parents."

"How was I supposed to know? It's not like you talk to me." I said a little miffed. I turned back to Alice, "I would love to stay over. I just have to let Charlie know."

"I could come pick you up if you want, I wouldn't mind. I could follow you home Friday after school."

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

The bell rang and we all got up to put our trays away.

"See you later little Bella." Emmett said bumping shoulders with me, nearly knocking me backward.

I stuck my tongue out at him, which caused him to laugh and shake his head.

When I got to biology class Edward was already sitting at our table.

Today we were learning about genes and how they passed down from one generation to the next, although it was interesting, I had already learned about it so I decided to tune out the lecture.

To my left I felt someone tap my arm. I looked up and saw Edward shove a notebook at me. I took it and to my surprise he actually wrote something.

_So, you're really coming over huh?_

Was he not paying attention during lunch?

_Yes I am. Why do you care?_

I passed the notebook back to him. He read over it and quickly started writing, and passed it back.

_I don't, you can do whatever the hell you want. Just thought I would give you a warning, my family is really crazy, so don't believe a word they say._

_Thanks for the warning, but is your family crazy? Or is it just you?_

He looked at what I wrote and smiled a little.

_Maybe just me. By the way, did you find anything interesting for our lore class?_

_Nah, just some stupid story about the Quillet tribe down in LaPush. Why? Are you going to steal my idea now?_

Edward frowned a little when he read my comment.

_Meet me outside the building before class starts._

Meet him…outside….before class.

My heart was pounding, what did he want? Just an hour ago he wouldn't even talk to me.

I looked up at him questioningly but he was no longer in the classroom. When did he leave?

I tried to pay attention to the teacher, but I couldn't. I was too busy watching the clock, noting that I had less than a minute to make a decision. Should I go and meet him, or should I go to class like the good little student that I am?

The bell rang; I slowly got up, put all my books in my bag and walked out of the classroom.

I would like to say that I had every intention of going to class. But my feet decided to walk down the hall and out of the building. As I walked out the doors, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me around the building towards the woods behind the school.

"Hey! Let go!" I screamed.

"Shush, someone will hear you." The guy said.

"M-mike?"

He stopped dragging me along and stood in front of me.

"What were you going to do with Cullen?" He asked crossing his arms.

Was he being for real right now?

"I don't know, he just asked to see me." Why did he care anyway?

"Listen Bella, don't get mad at me or weirded out or anything but you should really stay away from Cullen and his friends."

"Why is everyone so hell bent on me staying away?!" I was getting frustrated.

"It's not really my place to say, but I will tell you if only for your own good. You see, Edward is all kinds of horrible. The last girl he went out with is dead, he's a drug addict, and you're only going to go down with him if you stick around with him."

"Mike…" I said coldly.

"Yeah Bella?" He asked cautiously.

"Go to hell!" I exclaimed and took off running.

I ran through the woods, getting cuts and bruises along the way. I tore through my bag and took out the book that I loathed to read.

_I told you to stay away from those boys Bella._

On a whim, I grabbed out a pen from my bag and wrote back.

_Why huh? Why should I stay away? Who are you to tell me what to do?!_

_I am what has kept you alive._

_Oh for Christ sake! That was one time! And I would have gotten out of that trucks way with or without you telling me about it! Give me a REAL reason._

_They are no good for you Bella, one is a monster broken beyond repair and the other is too foolish and inexperienced to know what he has in you._

_You sure do say a lot when you don't know the half of it._

_I know everything Bella. I know you are going to the Cullen's, I know that you are going to get hurt if you continue down this path._

_Who are you?_

_I am….a friend._

_A friend? You are acting nothing like a friend. A friend would support me in my decisions damn it!_

"Bella?"

I screamed and nearly jumped a mile high. I was scared shitless.

He leaned down next to me, "Bella, are you alright?"

I looked up and saw my dad's face. What was he doing here? Why was I so cold all of a sudden? Was it this dark the whole time? And my face felt hot and wet, like I had been crying.

"Bella," My dad said with concern, "We need to get you home." He picked me up and carried me to his cruiser.

I felt exhausted. Looking at his dashboard the clock said it was just passed midnight. Jeez, I was out there arguing with my stupid book for that long?

"Bella, what the hell were you doing out there alone?!" My dad exclaimed.

"I hadn't planned on being out there that long, I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands.

"You're sorry?! Your mother and I have been worried sick and your sorry?!"

I just looked out my window.

"You are grounded for the rest of the week."

"What? But dad, I got invited to a sleep over this weekend."

"Too bad, should have remembered that before you decided to give your parents a heart attack."

"You didn't have a heart attack." I grumbled.

When we got home I went straight up to my room and slammed the door. I threw my bag onto my bed and my phone fell out hitting the floor.

I grabbed it and noticed I had 24 missed calls from my parents and 5 unread text messages.

The first 3 were from Alice asking where I was and if I was ok. I quickly replied back letting her know that I was just fine and let her know that I was grounded and wouldn't be able to stay over this Friday. The last 2 were from Mike, saying he was sorry, telling me he called my dad and hoped I was ok.

So it was his fault that I was grounded. I didn't need his help. Nor did I want it.

I pushed my things off of my bed, pulled the sheets back and climbed in. Sleep was the only thing that was going to save me from this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up by a tapping sound at my window. I glanced over at my alarm clock, _2:23_. The red numbers seemed to be mocking me. There was another tapping sound on my window. I got out of bed and walked to the window all the while rubbing my eyes. Whatever it was better just go away. Looking out my window, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was raining and windy, so it could have been debris. I just wanted sleep.

Just as I was about to get back into bed there was a loud thump. I looked over my shoulder and nearly screamed, there was someone at my window. My heart felt like it was going to explode. My phone ringing made me squeak. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Alice?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"No, it's Edward, let me in."

I took the phone away from my ear and looked at it like it grew a head.

"Seriously, who is this?" I asked again

"Seriously? It's a vampire wanting to get into your house, and it has to be invited in. Come on Bella it's Edward. Would you please open the window? It's raining pretty hard out here."

I looked out my window, and it was indeed Edward. What the hell was he doing here?

I ended the call and walked over to my window opening it.

"Thanks." He stumbled in drenched.

"What…why…are you crazy?!" I whispered/screamed.

"I thought we already established that today?" He said taking off his jacket.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. So we did.

"Why are you here? It's" I looked over to my clock. " 2:30 in the morning, in case you didn't realize that already." Not gunna lie, I was really pissed. Who does this guy think he is? Thinking he could just come into my room and not give me an explanation.

"Why am I here? I don't know." He shrugged.

"Please just tell me why you are here so I can go back to bed." I felt really tired and just wanted him gone.

He walked around my room looking at this and that.

"I like your room. It suits you." He said plopping down onto my bed.

Oh no, no no no. He is not lying on my bed right now in those dirty cloths.

"Get off." I said flatly.

"Why? It's comfy." He said putting an arm over his eyes.

I stormed over to him gripping his arm tightly, when he locked eyes with me I gave a hard look. "Get…off."

His eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement. "Or what Swan?"

"Oh I don't know _Cullen_, maybe I could just go get my father, chief of police. He's right down the hall you know." I said pointing at my door.

He didn't even have the decency to look scared, if anything he just seemed more amused than before.

"Sorry Swan, but I'm calling your bluff. If you wanted to go run to daddy you would have done it already." He said closing his eyes.

Grumpily I walked into my bathroom and grabbed a towel. When I came back he was still lying on my bed, still looked way to comfortable, and was still soaked.

I threw the towel to him and it landed on his face. "Could you please at least try to dry yourself off before you soak everything I own?"

He took the towel and started to pat himself dry.

"Really Cullen, what are you doing here? Of all the places you could have gone, like, home for instance." I was beyond caring, but my curiosity was getting the best of me, and my ego.

He rolled his eyes, "Honestly Swan? I have no idea what I'm doing here. I got into a fight with my parents and took off. Found myself standing outside your house so I thought hey, maybe Bella is home and can tell me why she ditched me for Newton."

He saw huh? Well why didn't help me then!?

"What?" I said sharply, "This is because you saw me with Mike? Well first off, I did go to meet you, Mike caught me by surprise and dragged me into the woods to yell at me about how stupid I was to associate myself with you."

Edward smirked, "And if you saw me with Mike why didn't you help me?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't look like you needed helping." He said, he said something after that but I didn't quite catch it.

"What?"

"Maybe you should listen to him. I'm not the best of people to be around. A bad influence if you will." He said looking a little defeated.

"Screw you!" Edward looked up at me shocked. "Screw you and mike and my stupid book!" I said sitting down beside him. "When do I get a say in who I hang out with? It's my life isn't it? So if I want to be friends with you, suck it up and deal with it." I punched his arm.

Edward chuckled, "Whatever Swan."

"That's right Cullen."

A moment silence passed. We just laid there looking up at my ceiling.

"So," Edward started, "Since were friends and all now, can I stay?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I have never had a boy stay over with me, and I'm not about to start with you." I said shoving him off the bed.

He landed with a thud. "Aw, come on! Pleeeeease?" He asked looking up at me through his eyelashes.

I shoved my pillow in his face.

"No Cullen. Not now, not ever."

He looked hurt, but I knew he was faking. "Jeez Swan, what a way to treat a friend."

"You need to go home." I said pointing to the window.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. I'm not welcome." He raised his hands in surrender.

"I never said you weren't welcome. But you can't stay the night either. It's 4 in the morning and I have to get ready for school in 2 and a half hours. So forgive me if I would like a little sleep." I crossed my arms in defiance.

He looked me over and chuckled. "See you tomorrow Swan."

He crawled through my window and jumped from the roof to the ground. I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore.

I smiled to myself. Edward was definitely going to be a challenge. He knew how to get on my last nerve without even trying. This was going to be fun.

I got into my bed and closed my eyes. I shot up with a shout, my bed was soaked. JERK!

I grabbed a blanket out of the closet, got my pillows, which weren't wet, and fell asleep on the floor. He was going to pay.

I was being shaken awake. "Bella, there is someone here for you." My mom said. "And why are you sleeping on the floor?"

I looked up at her with one eye open. "I uh, must have fallen out of bed last night."

She just shook her head. "Get dressed, there is a boy downstairs waiting for you, said he was going to take you to school? He isn't that bad looking either." She winked at me and walked away.

Ugh. I looked up at the clock 7:25. Shit! I was going to be late at this rate. I rushed into the bathroom and quickly put my hair in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I grabbed all of my books and shoved them in my bag and ran down the stairs. I ran passed my parents yelling good bye and raced out the door.

I bumped into someone causing me to fall backwards. I saw hands shoot out in front of me, catching me before I hit the ground.

"You know, you ought to watch where you're going. Not everyone is as kinds as I am."

"Cullen, why are you here?" He let go of my arm.

"Meh, thought you might like a ride." He said nodding to his Volvo.

"I can drive myself you know." I pointed to my truck.

"Just, come on."

"But I…" Edward covered my mouth with his hand.

"Consider this an apology for last night alright? It won't happen again."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but let's go or we are going to be late." My voice was muffled by his hand. Edward nodded and took his hand away.

We got into his car and took off. The car was clean and smelled like pine. Edward reached over and turned on the stereo. A CD started playing. I listened for a moment before I recognized the group. I turned to Edward and gave him a surprised look.

"What?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, just didn't peg you for a Daft Punk fan."

"You know them?" he seemed shocked.

"Sure, I love them. I just recently downloaded their new album. How can you not like them? They're musical geniuses."

"I think I have found my new best friend." He said smiling. He grabbed a water bottle from the back seat and took a sip. It was the same dark red liquid that he had at lunch a few days ago.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the bottle.

"What, this? Nothing, just something I like to drink." He put the cap back on and threw it in the back seat again.

"Can I have some?"

He blanched, "Uh, no."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't like to share."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Meany." I crossed my arms and looked out the window. It took a moment, but I started to realize that I had no idea where we were. Nothing looked familiar.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that we have already passed the school." I said.

"Really? You sure? Damn, oh well. Guess we'll just have to skip today."

"Damn it Cullen! Take me to school!" I yelled.

"Trust me, what I have planned is way more fun." He smirked.

"I'm sorry, but what you have _planned_? What the hell?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Trust me Swan, you are going to love it."

He drove out of town and onto the high way. I had no idea where he was going. I had never ventured out of Forks.

"Is this the part where you kill me and dump my body into a ditch?" I asked.

Edward's laugh vibrated through the car, "You have one wild imagination Swan."

I took a serious tone, "Well is it?"

Edward glanced at me, "What if it is?"

I shrugged, "I guess there's worse ways to go."

Edward looked at me. "You sure are weird."

I smacked his arm, "Eyes on the road genius. I'm no weirder then you."

He chuckled "No, I suppose not."

Edward took an exit off the highway. We were in another little town now, with a bunch of shops. He pulled into a parking lot.

"The thrift shop." It was more a statement then a question.

"Yup, come on school skipper." He said getting out of his car.

What on earth were we doing at a thrift shop?

"Looking for some bowling balls." Edward said walking beside me.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did. It's not healthy to talk to yourself you know." He flicked my forehead.

"Ouch!" I rubbed the spot he flicked.

"Come on Swan." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the store.

We walked up and the isle's for a good 10 minutes before he crouched down and pulled a large bag that was hiding behind some bowling shoes. Opening it up, there were 5 bowling balls in all.

"Are we going bowling or something? Cause they have these at the ally. You don't need to by your own." I said a little confused.

"Thank you captain obvious. And if you want to call it bowling, then sure. We are going bowling." He said inspecting the bowling balls.

"You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm. And what do you mean if that's what I want to call it?" I was completely lost.

Seeming satisfied with his find, he put the balls back into the bag and took it up to the check out. "You'll find out soon enough."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store. "Come on, if we hurry we will make it in time for lunch."

"I thought you said we were skipping?" I said.

"Do you want to?" He asked a little amused.

"No! Of course not."

"Alright then, let's go." He put the bag into his back seat and took us right to school.

We walked into the cafeteria together and walked to our table. Along the way I got some dirty looks from some of the girls, and heard a few comments about how I was too low on the food chain to be with Edward. HA! Let them squirm.

Alice jumped up from the table and gave me a hug. "Where have you been?! You haven't called or texted me back all day!"

"Sorry Alice, Edward kidnapped me."

She looked from me to Edward then back to me. "What were you guys doing?"

"We went to the thr.." I started but someone kicked me from under the table. I looked over to Edward and he had a too innocent look on his face. I kicked him back. He flinched but didn't say a word.

"To the? What?" Alice asked again.

"He uh, took me to the uh, umm, Starbucks" I lied miserably.

"Starbucks… Uh huh." She looked down at her lap.

I gave Edward an evil glare. I hated lying.

"Yup, I didn't get much sleep last night. There was a leak in my ceiling so my bed got drenched from all the rain last night. I had to sleep on the floor. So Edward was kind enough to take me out to get some coffee." I said this all the while making sure Edward heard every word.

"And that took you guys 3 hours to do?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow.

"We lost track of time." I explained.

The bell rang and we all took our separate ways. I went to my locker and grabbed all the things I needed.

"Hey Bella, can I walk you to class?" Mike asked behind me.

I slowly turned around, "Sure, why not."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, but then he had to go and break it. "So, a bunch of us are going to LaPush this weekend, wanna come?"

"I don't think I can. My dad grounded me because of that little stunt you pulled yesterday." I glared at him.

"Actually," He said rubbing his neck, "I talked to your dad this morning before school. I asked if it was ok to take you out this Friday."

I gasped, "What?!"

"Yeah, I went to your house earlier and caught your dad just before he left for work. He said that you had already left with a friend to school. But I asked him if it was alright for you to go with me this weekend and he seemed pretty enthused about the idea." He explained.

I paled. No way. I was not going with Mike anywhere. "Sorry, but I already have plans for this weekend." I walked a head of him.

"Your dad did mention something about that too, but he told me not to worry about it. He said he forbid you to go."

I whirled around, "He _did_, did he?"

"Come on Bella, please? It will be tons of fun, I promise." He reached out for my hand.

I jerked my hand away. Turning around I stormed off to class. Maybe I should have skipped the whole day. I slumped into my seat next to Edward. He gave me a curious glance but otherwise stayed silent. I put my head in my arms and closed my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up. Edward was pointing to a note book next to me.

_Why the long face Swan?_

I took the pen away from him and angrily replied, _Mike asked me to go out with him, and I kinda don't have a choice. He already asked my dad, and he's all for it._

I shoved the notebook bag to Edward. He read my response and frowned.

_I thought you were supposed to have a sleepover with my sister or something?_

_I was, but yesterday I ran off after my argument with Mike and got lost. My dad found me and it was really late, he grounded me._

_Where does Mike want to take you?_

_LaPush, apparently there is going to be some kind of party. I really don't want to go._

Edward tapped the pen on his lip before he replied, _don't worry I will think of something._

_Oh really?_

_Yes. So, about our bowling adventure, I need you ready to go by 2 tonight. Meet me near the bus stop down the street from your house._

_Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere else with you._

Edward smiled; he had a really cute smile. _I will see you at 2 Swan._

I looked up at him, _no you won't, _I mouthed.

Edward just shrugged. The bell rang I went to my last class. I missed yesterday so hopefully my LaPush wolf story would suffice for my research.

I sat next to Alice this time, I still got a dirty look from Rosalie, but I didn't care anymore.

"Alright class, let's continue from where we left off yesterday. Jessica, you mentioned yesterday that you found stories about vampires living in forks. Care to tell us what you read?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

"Sure! Okay, so while doing some digging on the internet, I found this really cool story about a family of vampires living in forks over 100 years ago. Apparently they caused a lot of trouble back then, they were always fighting with the people living in LaPush and killed a few of the people living here in forks."

"Do you know the names of the people that they killed?" one of the students asked. I saw Edward sink into his seat. I gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged.

Jessica chewed on her gum before she spoke, "Um, I think their names were Edward and Olivia Mason, Carlisle Richardson, Esme Watters, and Isabella Gilbert.

"Is that all you have?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Good job, I am aware of this story you spoke of. It was quite popular a ways back." He walked over to his desk and looked at his attendance sheet. "Bella, how about you? Did you find anything interesting?"

I felt myself blush, "Um, I found the legend of the Quilett tribe." I explained.

"And what did this legend have to say?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

"Uh, well it went on about how when there was any kind of super natural trouble around LaPush and in forks the members of the Quilett's would turn into giant wolves."

There was whispering going around the classroom. No one had ever heard this story before.

"Where did you get your information from Ms. Swan?" Mr. Saltzman pressed.

"I got it from a book." I said. And I did, just not any book he or anyone else here was aware existed.

"I would like to read this book, if that is alright with you." Mr. Saltzman looked at me.

"I uh, I don't have it anymore, I had borrowed it from my parents." I lied.

"That's a shame. It sounds like you had a really good find." He said, doubt lacing in his voice.

I remained silent through the rest of the class. A lot of the students had found the same story as Jessica. One of the few girls that I liked, Angela, mentioned that she had witch blood along her line of ancestry. I thought that was pretty cool. Being able to cast spells and what not. It could come in handy I would think.

When the bell rang I grabbed all my things and went out to the parking lot to find my truck. Then it hit me. I didn't drive. I had come to school with Edward.

"Need a ride Swan?" Edward whispered behind me.

I jumped and whirled around, "You have got to stop doing that." I scolded.

"Doing what?" He asked all too innocently.

"Scaring the living hell out of me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, no can do. It's way too much fun." He smiled putting his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, can I give you a ride home?" he asked again.

"Yes." I said walking passed him to his car. I got in and slammed the door. He was really starting to get on my last nerve.

He got in a few seconds after I did and started the car. This time he didn't take any detours, he went straight to my house, for which I was grateful. I had had enough of him for the day.

"Don't forget Swan, 2 tonight." He said I was getting out of the car.

"I don't think so." I slammed the door.

Edward rolled down the passenger window, "See you there!" He yelled and pulled out of the driveway.

I rolled my eyes and went into the house. I went up to my room and found that my mom had changed my bed sheets. She left a note saying that she and dad were going to be out until Sunday. They wanted to have a little vacation in Seattle before either of their jobs got too busy for them to spend any time with each other. Gee guys, thanks for asking if I wanted to come.

I made myself some grilled cheese and tomato soup for dinner and did my homework for the night. I had just settled down to read a book when I heard my phone chime signaling a text message. I was a number I didn't recognize.

_Seriously, don't forget about tonight. It will be tons of fun. I promise. And in case you were wondering. No it is NOT a date._

_Who is this?_

_Your bad boy lover._

_Oh god, seriously?! Edward, get a life would you? How did you get my number?_

_I stole it from Alice's phone._

_Good night Edward._

_See you soon Swan ;)_

I threw my phone onto my night stand and went back to my book. I was just about half way through when I went to bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into some sweat pants and an old t-shirt and climbed into my nice clean bed. I looked over at the clock _11:00pm_. Have fun by yourself Cullen. I turned over and tried to go to sleep.

I tossed and turned, I couldn't get him out of my head. What did he have planned? There was no way we were actually going bowling this late at night. No one was open this late. I closed my eyes and prayed that sleep would find me soon.

I woke up suddenly feeling cold. I looked up and saw that my window was open. I started to panic. Someone was in the house. I slowly sat up trying to see anything in my dark room.

"Well hi there sleeping beauty." Someone said next to me.

I screamed. And the person started laughing.

"Come on, it's 2am, time to go."

I shoved him off the bed, pulled my knees to my chest and started crying.

"No time for tears Swan, chop chop, times a waisten."

"Edward, you are completely insane." I said through my tears.

"But you love me anyway." Edward sat down beside me putting his head in my lap.

"Keep telling yourself that." I said tartly and poked his chest.

"Ouch! Jeez swan you're so abusive." He rubbed the spot I poked.

"Serves you right." I sniffed.

"Aww, come on. I didn't mean to scare you." He wiped a tear off my face with his thumb.

I swatted his hand away. "Leave me alone."

"Never, who else would I wake up in the middle of the night?"

"Very funny." I wiped the rest of my tears away.

"Alright, now come on. It's time for some fun." He got up from my bed pulling me along with him.

I groaned. "Come on Edward, please just let me sleep!"

"There will be plenty of time for that later." He pulled me out of my room and down the stairs. We were outside and in his car before I could say a word.

I sighed and got into the passenger seat.

Once Edward got into the car I asked, "So what are we really doing?"

"I told you, bowling." He started the car and took off down the road.

**_AN: Another Chapter down._** **_So what do ya think? I would like to hear what you guys have to say. A big thanks to all of you who have started to follow my story! And to those of you who have added it to your favorites!_**


End file.
